1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a case and in particular to one for packaging motor scooters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the conventional way to pack a motor scooter is achieved by first utilizing wooden bars to form a framework for keeping the scooter stabilized. However, such a wooden framework cannot be used repeatedly thereby increasing the packaging cost. Furthermore, the structure of the wooden framework is not reliable and needs binding ropes for reinforcement, resulting in inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motor scooter packaging case which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.